


Fishy Feels

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [85]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: An old promise, long forgotten, is remembered.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Fishy Feels

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for basically dropping off the face of the Earth, the writing goblin has gone on strike and my motivation has gone on vacation for the forseeable future. In the meantime, have a piece that has been buried in the depths of my WIP folder for roughly 200 years and never got posted because it was titled "Titanic Essay" for some reason and so never got opened once I closed it.

Jason settled into the chair beside Dick’s bed, reaching out to gauge Dick’s temperature. It was unsurprisingly feverish, but it was lower than it had been when Jason had checked on his older brother the first time, so Jason allowed himself to relax slightly, setting his hand on the bed beside Dick’s. He couldn’t help but feel like a child again, sitting helplessly as a member of his family worked through a toxic substance burning through them. He closed his eyes against the tears that wanted to flood them, then jolted in surprise when Dick’s finger’s closed around his, squeezing weakly. Jason squeezed back, opening his eyes to look at his older brother, and Dick stared back with fever-hazed eyes, then rasped, “We never went fishing.”

Confusion no doubt evident on his face, Jason asked, “What are you talking about, Dick?”

Dick looked impossibly sad and, voice choked, he answered, “Fishing. I promised you that we would go fishing when I got back from my mission. You said that you had never been and I promised that when I got back from space, I would take you fishing with me. And then I came back and you were- You were…”

Tears flooded his eyes and Jason cursed internally, squeezing Dick’s hand tightly and soothing, “Hey, woah, I’m right here, Dick. I’m okay.”

The tears streamed down Dick’s face and he whispered, “I’m sorry. I promised you and then I broke that promise and I- I-”.

Jason gave Dick’s hand a tight squeeze and interrupted, “I’ve still never been fishing, Dickie. We’ll go once you’re better, okay? You still haven’t broken that promise. You’re a bit late on delivering on it, but you haven’t broken it.”

Dick twitched like he wanted to hug Jason, but the poison coursing through him had weakened him so badly that he couldn’t raise his arms more than a few inches before they flopped back onto the bed. In response, Jason moved to lay down in the bed beside Dick, tugging his older brother in against him. Dick buried his face in Jason’s shoulder, sobbing, and Jason let him, muttering soothingly. His chest hurt with the echoes of memory and he closed his eyes, trying to hold back his own tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A 15-year old’s voice (familiar but so, so distant now, buried in years of pain and anger and hatred and god, how had this ever happened), excited but trying to sound bored, asking, “Promise?”_

_Dick (young, so young, so impossibly young, he was just a kid himself, he was too young to go through what he did) laughed, warm and bright in a way that felt like home, and ran his hand through the curly black (all black in a way that it hadn’t been in so long) hair of the boy-who-used-to-be, answering, “I promise, Jay. We’ll go fishing when I get back.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason squeezed Dick tighter, his older brother shaking his arms, and, as much for himself as for Dick, whispered, “It’ll be okay.”


End file.
